forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Murann
| type = | size = Metropolis | capital = | area = Small Teeth Region, Amn | georefs = | demonym = Muranni | languages = | races = | religion = Selûne | currency = | population1 = 80,000 | popyear1 = 1371 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = Ships, oil | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = 212 | destroyed = | government = | rulertype = Harbor King | ruler1 = Degos "Full Sails" Angerdboar | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Murann, known as the Sailors' City, was a port city and the second-largest city of Amn. Geography Murann was located in Tarseth Bay along the Sea of Swords. Trade Murann was located at the western end of the Tethir Road. The city's economy was based on sea trade, including shipbuilding and whaling. By 1369 DR, Murann had well-established transoceanic trade with Maztica. Defenses The city was defended by the Harbor Guard (3,000 strong). History Murann was established in 212 DR. In 1338, the Murann Spice War occurred between the Ophal and Ulvax family holdings. In 1345 DR, the Cost Plague infected Murann, as well as other settlements in the area, killing 20% of the population. In 1369 DR, three ships of the Vemmil clan returned from Zakhara. In Eleasis 1370 DR, the armies of Sothillis and Cyrvisnea attacked and laid siege to Murann. By Midsummer of 1371 DR, Murann fell to their forces. Organizations * Alchemists' guild: Amn's largest alchemists' guild. * Bilge Rats: Muranni branch of the Shadow Thieves guild (Seas' Sect ). They were known to never steal on dry land, only out on the water. * Leviathan's Chase : A whaling ship captained by Ordl "Starpoon" Fiathrn in 1371 DR. Notable locations * Asavir's Tankard: An expensive and clean inn run by a Calishite proprietor. * Captain's Cabin: A cheap tavern with many varieties of grog. * Moonmaiden's Hall: A temple to Selûne, made from the bow of a ship. It was commanded by Lunar Crister Flecher in 1371 DR. * Riptide: A moderate-priced tavern. * Sea Elf's Lover: A pricey festhall and tavern. * Storm Horn: A small temple to Valkur, led by Duil Dolphinson in 1371 DR. * Swinging Berth: A cheap tavern. * Temple of Umberlee: The high priest was Wave of Might Whaerd Petayr in 1371 DR. Notable inhabitants Individuals * Lord Segar Eeyescee, head of the Nubaedfyd family. * Shairkash, an evil mage and merchant. Families * Hirehook family, mercenaries. * Kaptonneme family, shipwrights and shipbuilders of Neomar Ships * Lurraxol family, shipbuilders and merchants * Nubaedfyd family, whalers. * Ophal family, spice merchants. * Tuskar family, taverners. References Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Muranndin Category:Locations on the Tethir Road Category:Locations in Amn Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Exports ships